All The Broken Pieces
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: "Death comes with being a shinobi. There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future." The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended. The shinobi of Konohagakure and other ninja villages are grieving and broken alike from their losses. Will the narrators in this story accept their comrades' deaths or will their suffering destroy them?
1. Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto surveyed the scene around him. The Fourth Shinobi World War was over, but the signs of the damage were still there. A make-shift hospital for the wounded and dying was in the center of Konohagakure, where Sakura was working. Many houses were mere rubble; the few places that stood were the Hokage's mansion and the Academy, among others. Naruto sighed. Konohagakure, formerly the strongest of the shinobi villages, had been rebuilding its strength since its invasion from Nagato and the Fourth Shinobi World War. There was a slight breeze in the air, ruffling Naruto's spiky blonde hair that he inherited from his father, the Yondaime Hokage. For once, Naruto didn't brighten at the thought of his father. Instead, he wondered if Minato Namikaze would have been able to save his teammates when Naruto had failed. When the Allied Shinobi Forces came to his and Killer Bee's aid against the masked man, they were all prepared to die what they believed in. The four kages were ahead of them, Ōnoki having died in the battle with Madara. Gai-sensei had sacrificed his life to save Naruto's when the masked man had come behind to kill him after their forces had merged together. _"You…are the light…" _Naruto remembered how those eyes had looked at him with sincere trust and hope, instead of their usual corny and old-fashioned expression. He died with a smile on his face.

Lee was devastated by his sensei's premature death, and had attacked the masked man in a fit of rage. His punches had eventually hit their target, and the masked man flew through the air and landed on the ground. The mask, noticed to everyone's shock, was falling off in small pieces. Naruto saw the masked man's mouth move as he spoke. _"Revenge is sweet." _Another chip of the mask had fallen, and every shinobi had frozen where they stood. _"You wouldn't recognize me now, would you, boy?"_ Naruto realized that he was talking to Lee, who was roaring in rage and grief. _"Behold...the power of the Uchiha!" _Naruto still remembered how the ground shook, and seeing the fingerless glove weave hand seals too fast for him to follow. Naruto could feel the malice and vengeance within him. _"Run!" _He had shouted desperately the Allied Shinobi Forces. But by then it was too late.

The blast exploded through the landscape. Many shinobi had burned to death, their skin burnt to a crisp, and their eyes leaking fluid and mucus. Some of the shinobi had been Naruto's friends; Inuzuka Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru, who had died together. Naruto had never seen Kiba look so peaceful. Aburame Shino had died as well, blood leaking out of his insides, protecting his comrades of the Fifth Division with his insects. His glasses had cracked, and Hinata held his hand as he left the world of the living as she cried her tears for both of her lost teammates. Naruto had been protected by Kuruma's chakra, and had been possessed with rage at his friends' death and Hinata's sorrow. He had ignored Kakashi-sensei's warning, and had charged at the masked man before falling back onto the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. _"Who are you?" _Naruto had screamed. The masked man remained silent and composed in contrast to Naruto's burning fury. The wind from their immense chakra seeping from both of them tamed down the flames surrounding the survivors. _"Someone who you wouldn't recognize,"_ had stated the masked man preparing to unleash his ninjustu again. Naruto's eyes met with his, and Naruto saw nothing but emptiness. _"I will destroy you for all you've done for me!" _Everyone had been bewildered by that statement, and before Naruto could shout out another warning, the ninjutsu had come to life. However, they were protected. Naruto still didn't understand how he had come to their side. The shield had covered the entire range of where the shinobi stood. The jutsu was dark blue and covered in scales, Naruto saw, and had a beak-shaped face. Some had stood with their mouths gaping open; others were dazed, rubbing their eyes; and some, like Sakura, were crying. The word disappeared around Naruto when he realized who the caster of the jutsu was. _"Sasu…ke…" _Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of him, who would have gotten the brunt of the blast. His black hair was noticeably longer than when Naruto saw him last, and he sensed and aura around him. He was…different. Naruto couldn't sense hate in him, or desire for vengeance. He started to cry, thick tears dripping down his cheeks. _"Sasuke!"_

Sasuke hadn't turned. His onyx eyes didn't glance his way. Naruto suddenly became aware that there were new companions beside him. There was a very tall orange shinobi with a serious face who didn't make a sound; next to him was a shorter shinobi with white hair and purple eyes, shark-like teeth who carried a blade with him; the lone woman was beside him, although Naruto could her anger from her; she had short red hair and wore glasses.

"_So…" _Naruto sharply turned his head toward Sasuke's direction. His friend's voice filled the silence. _"Here we meet again…Father."_

Naruto shook his head and focused his mind on the present. His mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that the masked man had been Sasuke's father. It made since. The masked man's knowledge of Konohagakure, his interest in Sasuke, and his hand in Kuruma's attack on Konohagakure at Naruto's birth. His _hate. _Naruto still remembered how he and Sasuke had fought to the bitter end to kill the thought-dead shinobi. It had taken them many more sacrifices before Sasuke had impaled the older Uchiha with his Chidori, ending his life. Naruto had watched half consciously as Sasuke impaled his father in the heart. _"As expected from my child." _Sasuke's eyes had widened at his father's last words before he collapsed. Naruto had fallen unconscious.

Naruto knew that his team had been miraculously saved, and fortunate. Team Gai and Team 8 had been fractured beyond repair. Gai-sensei and Tenten had died in the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War, as had Kiba and Shino. Although Sasuke was currently in a coma and Yamato remained missing, Team 7 had survived. Naruto smiled for the first time in days. Looking back he realized, his father would have done no different. Despite everything that had happened in the last four years, everything was alright now. Naruto quickened his stride to find Hinata, who needed him more than anyone else at this moment.


	2. Sakura

Haruno Sakura looked down at her patient before her. His breathing was calm and even, and his long black hair was free of the blood that had coated it when Sakura and her friend Ino had treated him. Lying there with pure white sheets in a coma, Sakura thought that Sasuke looked at peace. She hadn't expected to see him and his teammates to join their side against the masked man. Sasuke had protected them – _all _of them – with his justu, Susano. Tears had poured down her cheeks when she realized who their savoir was. She had wanted to shout out his name, but her throat was closed, unyielding to her wishes. It was Naruto who had called out to him. But their teammate didn't respond. Instead, Sasuke had faced their enemy before them. The mask was steadily falling off when Sasuke spoke. _"So…here we meet again…Father." _At that moment, the mask that had hidden their enemy's face had fallen. The first thought Sakura thought that Sasuke didn't look like the man before him. He had bags under his eyes, and creases along his nose. The only similar trait they shared was their onyx eyes. It was Kakashi-sensei who had revealed the truth. _"Fugaku-san!" _Sakura's sensei appeared horrified and shocked, as were the other older Konohagakure shinobi. Fugaku paid no attention to them. His eyes remained focused on Sasuke. At last, Sasuke turned to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Sasuke's eyes, Sakura realized, did not bore hatred or malice. His eyes were calm, assessing the situation before him. _"This is my fight."_ No one had moved or disagreed with him. Sakura watched as Sasuke glided gracefully to the other side of the battle; the other side that wasn't protected. Sakura remembered how Naruto had protested Sasuke's plan, and had wanted to fight with him against his father. Surprisingly, Sasuke had nodded.

The battle had been deadly, Sakura remembered. Many times she thought that Uchiha Fugaku would end her friends' lives as the battle raged. Naruto had almost died from exhausting his chakra, as had Sasuke. It had been a week since the Fourth Shinobi World War ended; Naruto's wounds had already healed, and was walking around the village that he loved so much. Sasuke had healed slower, had remained unconscious. Sakura wondered if his coma was related to his emotional state; Sasuke had fought against his father, who he had thought long dead, and had been forced to kill him. His teammates had died in the battle as well. Sakura remembered of how the three of them had left the safety of the Susano and sacrificed themselves for their leader. The other teammate had disappeared during the fray. Sakura heard Sasuke moan in his sleep, calling for Jūgo, Karin, and Suigestu. _That must have been their names, _Sakura thought sadly. Other shinobi had died as well. Kiba, Shino, Gai-sensei, Hiashi-san, Hinata's father, Tenten had perished it the battle. And Kankurō, the Godaime Kazekage's own brother, had died moments ago from his wounds. He had the worst burns that Sakura had even seen in her medic-ninja career, and could do nothing. Even Tsunade-sama hadn't been able to ease the Sunagakure shinobi's pain. Somehow Kankurō had held on for reasons unknown to them. Sakura remembered how she had treated him for getting poisoned by the Akastuki member, Sasori. Sakura hadn't been able to help him this time. It was Ino who had comforted her. _"Kankurō-san isn't in any pain anymore, Sakura." _She remembered how Ino had given her shoulder a gentle squeeze. _"He is with his parents now."_ Numbly, Sakura had nodded. Ino had become strong since the Fourth Shinobi World War. She had become stronger than Sakura when it came to death. She remembered of how Kankurō had requested her to take his puppets to his brother, Gaara, for safe-keeping. _"He…will protect them…keep them safe. Gaara…tell him I'm sorry. I told Sasori-san that I would bestow his puppets…Mother and Father…to the next generation. Gaara must find them and keep them…until my successor is able to fulfill Sasori-san's last request." _Kankurō's breathing had been rapid at that time, and his movements feeble as Sakura held his hand. It was only when Sakura promised Kankurō that she would fulfill his promise did his fierce grip loosened and he died. Ino had reported the shinobi's death to Temari, his sister. She had quickly become distraught, according to her. Kankurō's body and the many other bodies of the Sunagakure's shinobi would be transported to their village the next morning. Shikamaru would be the Kazekage's temporarily bodyguard. Sakura had begun to notice that the Allied Shinobi Forces were already breaking apart. Iwagakure had retreated into their shinobi village two days after the war had ended to have a funeral for the Kage, Ōnoki, who had died battling Uchiha Madara, who they had defeated. The Kirigakure and Kumokagure shinobi were here as well even though their respected Kages were in their villages. Soon there would be a summit to decide Sasuke's fate. Ōnoki had declared that whoever had released Edo Tensei would be declared a hero.

Did that mean that Sasuke's crimes would be pardoned? Sakura hoped so. Sasuke had put his life on the line for the shinobi world. In her mind, Sasuke was still a hero. But would the new Tsuchikage see it that way? Sakura would always love Sasuke, no matter what would happen to him. _Like Hinata is with Naruto, _she thought to herself. She had seen Naruto recently walk up to Hinata, who had been grieving for her lost teammates and father. Her usual bright lavender and pupiless eyes were dull, and she stared at Naruto as if she had never seen him before. Naruto hadn't faltered, and had asked Hinata calmly and gently if she would like to take a walk with him. Hesitantly nodding her head, Hinata had taken his hand in his and Naruto slowly lead her away from the make-shift hospital and the destruction. Sakura remembered how she had always blushed too when Sasuke had spoken to her. Now her love for him was deep, and more understood. She would stand by him no matter what. Sakura clutched his still and warm hands in hers and didn't let go.


	3. Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke was dreaming. He saw his brother, Itachi, with a kind smile on his face. He was proud of him. _"__You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide from now on, I will love you forever.__" _Despite saying those words, however, Sasuke could sense that within Itachi's smile, his older brother was truly happy with his decision. Sasuke, his teammates, and Orochimaru had gone to Konohagakure to find The Human Who Knows Everything. They had told Sasuke the answers to his burning questions, and had said that within his heart lied the answer to his final question. Did he want his entire existence to be wrapped around vengeance or not? Sasuke hadn't found the answer then. Eventually, Sasuke and the others had reunited with Karin, who had escaped from her Konohagakure prison cell. She had stared at Sasuke with detest, contrary to her former adoring gaze. _"Do you mean to kill me this time?" _She was not afraid. They were almost to the end of the border to Konohagakure now. _"No," _Sasuke had replied. He could feel the shock from Jūgo, Suigestu, and Orochimaru from his statement. Clearly they were expecting to kill anyone who got in his way. They didn't realize that Sasuke had changed since he had last met his brother and with The Human Who Knows Everything. _What I want…_ Sasuke thought as he stared at Karin, noticing that her red hair had been cut short, _is to be happy. I want a life where I can fulfill a world with peace, which is what my brother wanted. _Sasuke had told Karin that he wanted her to help him fulfill his brother's wish. Karin remained skeptical, and it was only after Taka had defeated and killed Orochimaru for good did Karin truly understand that Sasuke had changed from the man who had almost killed. _"Let's go," _he said.

Sasuke wasn't certain who the masked man was after it was revealed that he wasn't Madara, but when Orochimaru said that he would have a greater challenge to face, Sasuke knew who the masked man was. It made sense. Of why the shinobi had looked out for Sasuke, and his interest in him. His vendetta against Konohagakure, and why he had watched the extensive battle between Sasuke and Danzō. And of how he knew so much about Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. The masked man, the most dangerous threat to the shinobi world, was Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father. Sasuke remembered of all the times during his childhood of how he had sought his father's approval and acknowledgment. His father had been the one to tell him that he should not follow in Itachi's footsteps. Now Sasuke wondered if his father had been talking about Itachi's peaceful nature. Had his father not wanted him to become peaceful and weak, and instead to be hateful and strong? Sasuke had told his teammates who the masked man was, and they were shocked. None of them spoke. Silently the foursome ran the distance to the Land of Lightning.

Naruto and Sasuke had fought together against his father. Sasuke had used every jutsu that he had under his sleeve to weaken Uchiha Fugaku, but the shinobi had been strong, stronger than any shinobi he had ever fought before. Naruto had been concerned about Sasuke; this shinobi was his father after all. Sasuke had told him to remain focused on the battle. Their thoughts were synced, meaning that they could hear each other's thoughts. Sasuke remembered when he had first told Naruto this in the battle in the Valley of the End before he had defected to Orochimaru. _"Did you know, Naruto…when two shinobi are of a high enough level…they can read each other's thoughts, through no more than a trade of blows. They don't need to say a word." _This was now true. Both of them were neither stronger than another; they were equal. Naruto had decided that Sasuke should attack Fugaku first to weaken him, and then Naruto would attack him with his wind release techniques. Then they would attack together, combined with Chidori and Rasengan. Sasuke remembered every moment he had fought against his father, and every word they shared. He remembered of Jūgo had used his body as a human shield to deflect an attack. _"You…are my…savior…" _Sasuke had never seen Jūgo so peaceful. Then he had died, and Karin had also perished as well from exhausting her chakra to heal those who had been wounded from his father's first attack. Sasuke had carried their bodies away in his arms, and had remembered of what Kakashi had told him the night he had defected from Konohagakure. Naruto had collapsed from his wounds, and was almost unconscious. It was up to Sasuke. Unlike the other times, his Chidori hadn't been activated because of malice or hate. _"Chidori was a power I gave you because you found something important. That power is not to be aimed at a friend or used for revenge. You ought to know that that power should be used for." _Sasuke heard the voices of the fallen as he charged the last blow to his father. He heard Jūgo, Karin, Itachi, his mother, and many others who had died in the Fourth Shinobi World War. His father's last words had been this. _"As expected from my child." _Sasuke's words had widened from those words, those words that he had wanted to hear again and again since the Uchiha Clan Massacre. A tear started to fall from Sasuke's eyelid, but he had fallen unconscious before it had fallen to the ground.

Sasuke dreamed that his brother poked his forehead again, gently, as if they were innocent children again, ignorant of what was to come. His brother had said that it was up to him now; it was his time. Sasuke now woke. He opened his eyes slowly, and felt smooth sheets against his skin. He was wearing a hospital gown, one that completely covered him. Sasuke tried to sit up, but a sudden agony caused him to lie down again. Pain seared through his limbs, and Sasuke gasped for breath. _I hadn't realized how wounded I was during the battle. _Sasuke suddenly became aware of a warm hand entwined in his own. It was smaller and uncovered in bandages. Sasuke lifted his head slightly, and looked at the face of Haruno Sakura. She was asleep, lying against a chair beside his bedside. Her breathing caused her long eyelashes to flutter, and a small smile was on her face. Her grip on his hand was strong.

"She was watching vigil for you all night," said a familiar voice. Sasuke turned, and found Hatake Kakashi standing in front of his bed. Even through his mask, Sasuke could see that Kakashi was smiling. "You were in a coma for a week now, Sasuke. Sakura will happy to know that you've woken up."

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He didn't pry his hands from Sakura's.

Kakashi seemed to be pleased that his student asked about his fellow teammate. "He's already healed, Sasuke. He's walking with Hyūga Hinata, to comfort her. Many shinobi have died," he added, seeing Sasuke's blank expression. "Not only your teammates died. Her teammates and father died as well. She is now the heir to the leadership of the Hyūga clan."

Sasuke remained silent. Suigetsu had disappeared during the battle with his father, but somehow Sasuke didn't think that Suigetsu would have died. He was only missing.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked to Kakashi again, to find him smiling again. Sakura stirred, and Sasuke continued to hold her hand. There was nothing but happiness in Kakashi's eyes. "Welcome home."


	4. Hinata

Hyūga Hinata walked along side Naruto-kun. He had asked her to walk with him, and she had agreed, her mind numb with grief and confusion. Usually she would have blushed and remained flustered walking with him, but not today. Hinata still remembered holding Shino's hand as he died. He didn't say any last words to his teammate; he only closed his eyes, the dark brown eyes that Hinata had never seen before. Until now his eyes had been obscured by his glasses. She had put the glasses back on Shino's face, even though they were cracked and broken. Hinata had been certain that Shino had heard her crying. He had told her once that hearing was the last sense to go before death. But even then, Shino had said anything as he died. He had passed quietly like so many others, like Kiba, Akamaru, and her father. Unlike Hyūga Hiashi, Shino had always believed in her strength. Kiba had loved her like a younger sister, and Akamaru would always wag his long white tail whenever he saw Hinata walking by. Now her teammates were dead. Hanabi, her younger sister, was an orphan, and Hinata was now the leader of the Hyūga clan.

Hinata hadn't wanted to be the leader of the Hyūga clan. Her father had expected as much from their spars together; Hinata had no self-confidence even then and had hated fighting. As soon as Hinata had graduated from the Ninja Academy, her father had intensified his training with her younger sister, Hanabi. Even when Hinata had become a chūnin, her father had still been convinced that Hanabi was stronger than her. But Hanabi had revealed that she didn't _want _to be the leader of their clan when Hinata had come home with their father's body. _"I just wanted to make our father proud," _she had whispered, his lavender and pupiless eyes brimming with fresh tears as she stared at the white sheet that had covered their father's body. _"I just wanted him to see me, Hinata. And…I truly just want to be a Konohagakure kunoichi, and protect our clan, just as you have done for so long." _ Hinata's eyes were uncharacteristically dry now as compared to the past days. Other shinobi had died as well besides her teammates, and she was not the only one grieving. Neji had lost his sensei had teammate. He was inconsolable and spent his time lying in the field where he and Tenten-kun would practice from their time as genin. Hinata wondered if that was the place where he shed his tears. _He should be the leader of the Hyūga clan, not me, _Hinata sadly thought.

She broke her thoughts and looked sideways where Naruto-kun was walking beside her. He had a sad expression on his face, as if reading her thoughts. He was looking to the ground and didn't meet her gaze. "Hinata," Naruto-kun began to speak, and she felt a familiar flutter in her heart. His beautiful blue eyes met hers, and she saw him swallow nervously. "I'm sorry about your teammates…and your father." Suddenly his eyes closed shut, and with alarm, Hinata realized he was trying to stop his tears. "This shouldn't have happened," Naruto-kun murmured, gritting his teeth. "We…should _all_ be here." Faintly the tears fell to the ground, and Hinata took his hand as he started to shake. Abruptly he stopped, staring at Hinata with wide eyes.

_Naruto-kun…I've always…always been chasing after you. Even…now. But…once this war ends, I'm going to stop once and for all. Next time, I'll be next to you, holding your hand…walking _with _you. Wait for me!_ She had vowed herself this as she ran with the Allied Shinobi Forces, determined to reach Naruto-kun. Now here she was, holding his hand, although she was comforting him instead of the other way around.

"Hinata..." Naruto-kun was strangely at loss for words. She smiled brightly at him, trying to mask her own sorrow. She felt his warm hand in hers.

"Naruto-kun…grieve for the dead, but don't forget what they died for. _Who _they died for. They gave their lives for you because they _believed _in you. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Tenten-kun, and my own father were willing to die for what they believed in. For the vision of peace you shared with them." Naruto-kun remained speechless as she continued to speak without stuttering or blushing. _You always made me brave, Naruto-kun. Maybe this time…I can install my own bravery in you. _"Death comes with being a shinobi and a kunoichi. My sister is just starting to realize that. So…accept, Naruto-kun, and remember what they died for. Their sacrifice must not be in vain."

Naruto-kun continued to stare at her with amazement on his face. Then he smiled, as if his sadness had never occurred. "Hinata, you truly are strong, aren't you? When you faced death against Pain and told me that you weren't afraid…that you loved me…that was only my first glimpse at what an amazing kunoichi you are." Hinata was as silent as Naruto-kun had been moments before as his hand held hers. _I'm an amazing kunoichi in his eyes? _Hinata wanted to weep with happiness, but instead she kept smiling at the shinobi she loved. "The Hokage is going to host a funeral for all the Konohagakure shinobi and kunoichi who died in the Fourth Shinobi World War," he continued. "Then Gaara and the other Sunagakure shinobi are going to go back to their village after that, with Shikamaru as an escort with their own dead. I wasn't certain if I would go, but if you're there, I just might." Naruto-kun faced Hinata with serene eyes. "Will you come with me to the funeral?"

Hinata continued to smile warmly at him despite her heart furiously beating against her chest. "Yes," she whispered, nodding her head. Naruto-kun continued to hold her hand, but his smile slowly faded into a worried line. "Sasuke still hasn't woken from his coma."

_Sasuke-san… _Hinata remembered how the former Konohagakure shinobi had appeared out of nowhere, protecting the Allied Shinobi Forces with a dōjustu known as Susano from certain death. "What will be his fate?" Hinata knew that the raven-haired Uchiha was an international criminal and a missing-ninja. It was also common knowledge that the Yondaime Raikage wanted Uchiha Sasuke dead for kidnapping his brother and his association with the Akatsuki. "What will happen to him once he wakes up?"

"The Hokage already knows the reasons behind his actions, and there's going to be another Gokage Summit to decide Sasuke's future. There's a rumor that he'll be pardoned from his crimes for releasing Edo Tensei." Strangely, Naruto-kun was calm. He seemed certain that his friend would be alright, and Hinata could actually see a vague smile on his face. Before she could react, Naruto-kun pressed his lips to hers.

Hinata felt herself melt into his lips.


	5. Shikamaru

Nara Shikamaru stood by Temari's side during the funeral the next morning. It seemed as is the every shinobi of Konohagakure was there. Villagers were present in the funeral as well. At the corner of his eye, Shikamaru saw Gaara, the Yondaime Kazekage and Temari's brother, speak quietly with Sakura. Shikamaru couldn't see his face, but saw Gaara shake Sakura's hand. Then he turned to Sasuke, who was standing beside Sakura, and spoke to him, although Shikamaru had no idea what he said. He peered closer at Sasuke, his former comrade who had fought on their side of the war, against his father, Uchiha Fugaku. He was wearing a loose-fitting robe and his feet were unusually barefoot. Bandages covered his chest, arms, and around his forehead. Shikamaru had heard that he had woken up from a coma the same day Kankurō had died. His eyes were distant, and his hands were motionless by his side. Even someone as smart as Shikamaru couldn't understand how Sasuke would change sides and kill his flesh and blood. He remembered how he, Ino, and Chouji, had defeated Asuma-sensei, who had been resurrected by Edo Tensei.

That was different though, Shikamaru was certain, and Sasuke had been an enemy himself. Naruto had told him that Sasuke wanted to destroy Konohagakure. So why wouldn't he do it? Why did Sasuke abandon his quest for vengeance? Shikamaru could tell there was something different about him – the energy around him was different. In their Academy years, Shikamaru had been wary of Sasuke. As young as he was, Sasuke was possessed by dark feelings, but it appeared now that those feelings were gone. Shikamaru watched as Sasuke and Gaara shook hands. Years before, Gaara had been bloodthirsty and cruel, but those feelings inside him had disappeared. Shikamaru wondered if there would be a time when he would trust Sasuke as his fellow Konohagakure shinobi again.

Shikamaru watched as the newly-made plaques were put on top of the Konohagakure shinobi who had died in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Shikamaru saw Kurenai standing close to Shino's and Kiba's graves next to their families. He saw her carrying a small bundle in her arms, and saw the small face of her daughter, whose name was Sarutobi Akebi. _My future student, _Shikamaru thought with a small smile. He turned back to Temari, and saw her heading to Gaara, who had the bodies of the dead Sunagakure shinobi floating in the air from his sand. Kankurō was one of them.

"Let's go, Gaara." Temari didn't glance Shikamaru's way, and before Gaara could reply she walked ahead of them toward the gate of Konohagakure. Shikamaru made a move to go after Temari, to explain that it was all right to grieve, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Gaara was holding him back and he shook his head. Slowly, Shikamaru understood what Gaara was saying and then walked until the group had caught up with Temari to speak. Gaara was on either side of them. Apparently after the burial of his shinobi, Gaara had a Gokage Summit to go to decide the fate of Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru didn't say anything at first. He watched as Temari held her tears at bay and as she walked alone, never speaking. The trees that carved their path turned to sand, and somehow Temari tensed. She squeezed her fist and breathed rapidly as the miles grew and as Konohagakure became a distant memory. "I know what you're going to say, Shikamaru," Temari said. _This is the first time that she's ever said my name, _he thought. "That everyone in every shinobi village is grieving, and that I should cry with them." Temari faced him, and Shikamaru saw that her normal self-assured eyes were gone, replaced by emptiness. "But Sunagakure shinobi don't cry. We don't cry; we hold our feelings in. That is what makes us fierce, strong, and feared. That is what made Kankurō strong. Crying…is a _weakness_."

Gaara and the other Sunagakure shinobi were silent as Temari spoke. Shikamaru was quiet as well, observing the dark circles under her eyes, and her rapid breathing. He remembered how her voice shook at saying Kankurō's name. _Crying is a weakness, huh? _Shikamaru remembered how he had cried at Asuma-sensei's death. _And what does that make me, I wonder?_

Shikamaru's mission was done, it seemed. Sunagakure was in sight. As Gaara and the others walked through the wall of sand leading to the village, Shikamaru grasped Temari's shoulder to prevent her from moving, and she looked over to him with anger in her dark eyes. "I need to talk with you," he said.

"I don't need your counsel." She tried to break his grip on her, but Shikamaru didn't relent.

"Yes, you do." Shikamaru looked into her tired dark eyes. "You need to grieve, Temari. Even your younger brother, Gaara, who four years ago was a bloodthirsty psychopath, is able to acknowledge his feelings now even when you can't."

"You –" Temari began furiously.

"Crying is not a weakness." Temari fell abruptly silent, noticing he had a serious expression on his face, as opposed to his usual annoyed one. "Grief and sadness is an emotion, nothing more, Temari. You must grieve and become stronger to protect the future kings, which are the unborn children who will protect our villages from enemies like the Akatsuki and Uchiha Fugaku." Shikamaru stepped closer to Temari, and saw that her lips trembled. "And no matter what happens, you'll always be strong to me."

"What?" The long-held tears were now streaking Temari's cheeks. She remained motionless as Shikamaru broke the distance between them and embraced her.

"You'll always be strong to me," he whispered. He heard Temari's shaky laughs turn into racking sobs against his chest, and he didn't waver from her embrace. Eventually, she let go of him and started walking toward the wall of sand that lead toward the village of Sunagakure before saying a timid, "thank you." Shikamaru smiled, watching her back, and thought of what he had told her about kings. He never told anyone else besides his father what the kings meant to him and Asuma-sensei, and remembered Naruto's first question that the blond shinobi had asked him._"So…you two are on a _date_?"_ Remembering his words to Temari, Shikamaru softly laughed. _I guess I do have feelings for her. And I also promised her that when we meet again, we'll meet as fellow jōnin._


	6. Gaara

Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, sat in silence. He watched the sand blow softly in the wind by his window looking out into the village. He closed his eyes, in vain trying to suppress Kankurō's burial and funeral in his mind. Although he did not show it, his shoulders and hear were heavy from carrying his brother's body with his sand. Gaara would have shown no feelings at all towards Kankurō's death if it had occurred four years ago, but that time had passed and the young leader was grieving. Temari found her solace in training; Gaara found his by doing paperwork and staring at the sky, remembering his older brother who had eventually loved him, not as his Kazekage, but as his younger brother. Although Temari didn't know it, Gaara held him responsible for his shinobi's deaths. If he had not encouraged and inspired them to fight in a war, then perhaps they would have survived. It was the young and brave who always died, Gaara realized at the war's end. So why then did Ōnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, give up his life for the shinobi world? _"They entrusted the titles of five Kage to us!" _Gaara was entrusted the safety and stability of Sunagakure, a village and home that he used to despise. The villagers and shinobi – from the weakest genin to the strongest jōnin – trusted him to keep them safe. Gaara took his responsibility very seriously, but hadn't realized the core of being a leader until Ōnoki died.

Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, was entrusted with the future of his village, every person who lived in Sunagakure, and was bound to sacrifice his life to protect them without faltering. His father had faced a similar path, and understood know what his father had been through. _"You tried to kill me six times, and every single time I grew to fear and hate you. But now, I do not hate you… I even understand now what you were trying to do… I am Kazekage now. It is the duty of a leader to protect the village…and eradicate any threat to his home." _But would he sacrifice his morals and beliefs to protect his home and the people in it? Gaara didn't know, and hoped that day would never come.

Gaara's mind turned to the most recent event that troubled him. Temari and his new bodyguard, Hayate, had been with him to the Gokage Summit three days past. The summit was held in Kumogakure this time. The newly appointed Yondaime Tsuchikage named Katashi Juntsuchi, a fellow veteran of the Fourth Shinobi World War, was there as well. The Allied Shinobi Forces were no more, Gaara had explained to his former student, Matsuri, hours before. She had been dismayed by the fact that their shinobi villages were back to where they were before. _"Are we allies or enemies now?" _She had asked quietly, and Gaara hadn't replied. Matsuri was training for the Chūnin Exams, and was uneasy about fighting against their former allies. Gaara hadn't known what to say to her. She had been deeply crushed by Kankurō's death, and he was the only one who could talk with her – when they did talk. She and Temari were now wearing the Sungakure forehead protector once again; Matsuri now had hers fastened around her forehead. The other shinobi had their forehead protectors from their respective villages' symbols as well. The Raikage wanted Uchiha Sasuke executed for his crimes of kidnapping his brother and affliction with Akatsuki while the Mizukage wanted the said missing-ninja to be pardoned for releasing Edo Tensei. Gaara, the Hokage and the Tsuchikage were sitting in silence as the two leaders agued.

"I suggest that we stay calm and peacefully instead of squabbling like children."

The five kage looked at Gaara, who had his hands calmly in front of him. It was he who spoke those words, and the Raikage was glaring at him and the Hokage and Mizukage were amused. "I think we should tell the shinobi world about Uchiha Sasuke's reasons for associating with the Akatsuki and explain his brother's sacrifice," he said calmly without blinking. "We cannot execute a shinobi who helped turn the tide of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Nor can we condemn him to live a life of a citizen. It was the Tsuchigake's wish for whoever released Edo Tensei be revered as a hero." The Raikage had the grace to look ashamed. "I was like him once, Raikage, and I cannot throw away a man who was so similar to me years ago." Gaara paused for effect. "The Yondaime Hokage had a similar wish for Uzumaki Naruto, his son, which was denied. Let us not repeat the same mistake again. Uchiha Sasuke will be pardoned for his crimes _after _we explain the reasons for his actions." Gaara stood. "This summit is officially over." He was about to open the door when the Hokage stopped him with a question.

"What should Uchiha Sasuke be from this day forward? A citizen or a shinobi?"

"It's up to him to decide." Without looking back, Gaara, Temari, and Hayate left the Gokage Summit.

Gaara still remembered what he had said to Uchiha Sasuke during the first Gokage Summit. _"Sasuke…you're a lot like me…you've been walking through this world's darkness…that's why even a tiny ray of light ought to reach our eyes. Whether in the past…or now…"_ A week past, Gaara had seen Sasuke at the funeral for all the shinobi and kunoichi who died in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Beside him was Sakura-san, who had healed Kankurō from poison when Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki. She had apologized to Gaara about his brother's death before telling him his last wish. _Kankurō wanted me to keep his puppets, including the two the Akatsuki member entrusted to him. He wanted me to take care of them until his successor claims them as his own. _Gaara would fulfill Kankurō's last request, no matter how long would take for him to find Sasori's Mother and Father. At the corner of his eye during the funeral, Gaara had seen Naruto and a kunoichi known as Hyūga Hinata holding hands. Gaara was happy for the woman, and wished her well.

Uchiha Sasuke's voice was in his mind as he visited Kankurō's grave later that evening. _"I suppose that the light has finally reached my eyes." _If Gaara could change, then so would Sasuke. And if Konohagakure could survive two invasions in less than a decade, then the shinobi world could survive the deaths and destruction from the Fourth Shinobi World War.

_Your death will not be forgotten, Kankurō, _Gaara promised. He smiled, the sunset shinning behind him.


	7. Neji

This chapter is directly related to events in my earlier story, "Children of Amegakure."

* * *

Hyūga Neji walked all the way to Amegakure. Three months had passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War ended. The alliance between the five shinobi villages to fight against Akatsuki had ended, and the shinobi villages were thriving once more. Konohagakure was also stronger than it had before Pain's invasion and the strongest shinobi village once again, and many shinobi were satisfied with the fact. However, Neji could not enjoy his village's prosperity. In the past month, Lee had been promoted to jōnin, as had Shikamaru. Hinata was happy, finally having Naruto as her boyfriend at last, and had finished grieving over her lost teammates. The Chūnin Exams were approaching quickly, and Naruto and Sasuke were rumored to participate in them along with other genin. Lee had found it hilarious that Naruto and Sasuke, the heroes of the Fourth Shinobi World War, might compete against genin who were very likely much weaker than they were. Tenten would find the rumor amusing as well. _Tenten… _Abruptly, Neji stopped walking at the thought of his lost teammate. Although Lee had ceased to grieve for his beloved sensei and Tenten, Neji could still remember holding Tenten's body in his arms, slightly pleading her to hang on and shedding tears after she had breathed her last breath. Neji had gone to the funeral for all the shinobi and kunoichi who had died in the Fourth Shinobi World War. He had watched from a distance in a tree, not wanting anyone to see the grief etched on his face.

Sai had asked Neji if he would like him to paint a picture of Tenten to remember her. Neji's heart had restricted painfully at the thought, and had declined. He remembered how Tenten had wanted to become strong as Tsunade, who was now the Hokage of Konohagakure. She had only told him countless times the women and kunoichi alike were just as strong as men. It wasn't until her death did Neji realized that Tenten had spoken the truth. He would never underestimate a woman or kunoichi again. Tenten wouldn't be there to witness it. Neji could imagine her smile at his words that he had loved so much secretly. Perhaps Neji was still grieving for his teammate because he hadn't been able to explain his blossoming feelings for her before she died. The feelings had started after Neji was promoted to jōnin. When Tenten had uncharacteristically hugged him that day, Neji had felt warmth spreading through his body and a rush of emotions. She had ended her embrace then, and Neji had unconsciously wanted her to stay in his arms. Although he was not sure, he suspected that Tenten shared his feelings. Lee and Gai-sensei had never noticed the glances they had after a grueling mission, or of how they had spent most of their free time training together. But neither of them revealed their feelings for each other, and now neither of them would. Neji had cried every single night since Tenten's death. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep.

Neji looked up to find himself at a shrine that Naruto had been talking with him about. The blond shinobi had been surprisingly empathetic with Neji's grief and had suggested he had taken a trip to Amegakure where there was a peaceful shrine fit for mourning. Neji had decided to go with Konohagakure strong and secure again. The shrine had a serene look to it, he noticed. There was a mural of angels beautifully carved above the large square display where a body rested. Paper flowers floated in the air, and two pillars were in front of the shinobi's final resting place. Neji didn't glance at the shinobi, and bent down to his knees to the shrine. Paper flowers were flying in the shrine, and he could feel the calm spirit in the _sacred _place. Vivid memories of Tenten rendered him speechless for a couple of moments until he whispered, "Tenten…is dead…Tenten…" Tears were threatening to overwhelm him, and he suddenly became aware of movement in the shrine. Who could be here? Neji must have been so solely focused on his grief that he didn't notice another person's chakra with his own. "Who's there?" Neji didn't move from his spot as the person appeared before him. He realized with shock that the person was a child. Red hair covered most of the child's face. Neji couldn't see her eyes. Looking closer, Neji saw that the child had paler skin than his own. She was wearing a tan t-shirt with black pants. She was also barefoot, Neji noticed. "Who are you?" He had never seen such a peculiar child before.

"Shinta." It sounded as if the child was very young, possibly two or three. _That's a boy's name meaning heart or spirit, _Neji thought, watching the girl observe him beyond her bangs. He waited for her to tell him her last name, but she said nothing else. _She must not have one. _

"My name is Hyūga Neji. Where are your parents?"

"Gone." The red-haired child didn't look away from him and Neji suddenly pulled her close. Somehow he could sense the child's pain and confusion. He remembered his own confusion around his father's death at the age of four. It was only later did he understand that his father was never coming back, like his mother before him.

"You need a home," Neji whispered. Her small face breathed through his long brown hair. He crouched down to her to meet her height and a moment of doubt entered his mind. _What am I doing, taking this child as my own? _"Shinta, would you like to come with me?" When she didn't answer, Neji gently pulled her bangs away and looked into her gold eyes. His own lavender eyes met her gold. "Shinta, would you like to go to Konohagakure?" Even though he was certain that Shinta wouldn't understand him or what Konohagakure was, Neji's heart leaped when she said yes. Very gently he took her small hand in hers and together they walked to what would be Shinta's new home. Neji looked into the sky and felt calm for the first time for the first time since Tenten's death. _I am at peace, Tenten._


	8. Kakashi

Sasuke and Naruto were now chūnin. Hatake Kakashi stood in the stands of the stadium and watched his former students win their battles and become full-fledged shinobi. Although he thought that they were easily S-ranked shinobi, Kakashi was proud of their success, as he was proud with his students, watching Naruto embrace the cheers with grace and seeing Sasuke spare his opponent from the worst of his attacks. They would quickly rise to the rank of jōnin. Sakura and Hinata were with Kakashi in the stands, encouraging their male classmates on. Kakashi thought that Hinata finally felt happy again. Her father's death and taking leadership over her clan had rendered exhausted and troubled. Although she visited Kiba's and Shino's graves every day, the kunoichi didn't seem at peace. When Naruto became her boyfriend, Hinata learned to smile and laugh again. Kakashi thought with a smile that Hinata was finally at peace with herself. Beside her, Sakura looked equally happy. Although those who didn't know her well would think that she was smiling at both of her teammates, Kakashi knew that her smile was solely for Sasuke. He remembered of how Sakura healed Sasuke even though her chakra was almost gone after healing Naruto. She had watched over him every single night when he was in the coma, and talked to him even while he was unconscious. Kakashi too had watched over Sasuke during that long week. He had come to realize that Sasuke was more like him than anyone would ever realize; both of them had lost their family and friends at a young age, and had remained distant from love and comfort before they emerged stronger and wiser. It was now, Kakashi realized as he watched Sasuke silently walk out of the stadium, that he was like a son to him, a son that Kakashi would never have.

Sasuke had been carefully watched in the Chūnin Exams. Although he had been pardoned of his crimes and remained a shinobi, it seemed as if the entire shinobi world hadn't forgotten his deeds. The day Sasuke was pardoned, Tsunade-sama also told Konohagakure the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre and Sasuke's actions for defecting Konohagakure and allying himself with the Akatsuki. Sasuke had not wanted to hear it again, Sakura explained. He wanted to visit his teammates instead. Sasuke had not wanted his teammates' bodies buried, and instead had burned them until they were mere ashes. He had spread those ashes into the wind in the Konohagakure cemetery and they became part of the memories of the sacrifices made during the war. Although Sasuke did not share Sakura's feelings, they were becoming close friends, and odd enough he shared a special relationship with Sai, his former replacement. Kakashi had made a visit to the cemetery as well, but had not visited Obito as he usually did. He had visited Yamato, who had been found dead in the Mountains' Graveyard. His name and legacy were already being told to the next generation of shinobi. Yamato, Gai, and many others were already heroes in their eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto finished both the first and second stage of the exam in record time. Kakashi had also noticed that Sasuke had become a different shinobi than when he first took the Chūnin Exams. There seemed to be a calm aura around him, as if his hatred had disappeared. His eyes were not the same either. Since his discharge from the make-shift hospital, Sasuke had discarded the purple rope belt tied around his waist; his katana was now held in a belt sash around his waist. The Uchiha crest that he wore proudly on his back was the same size. The most notable trait Kakashi had noticed was that Sasuke had started wearing a short blue-clothed Konohagakure forehead protector, eerily similar to the one who wore when Kakashi first met him, on his forehead when he started training for the Chūnin Exams. Kakashi had asked him about it one time, and Sasuke had remained silent at first. _"When I met Itachi again during the war, he told me that he would always be a Konohagakure shinobi. I thought that I would destroy the very village he protected, but that would be destroying everything he believed in. Without realizing it, I also became a protector of Konohagakure when I joined the battle against my father. And so by wearing this headband, I will protect everything that Itachi died for. I am wearing this headband for Itachi, and no one else." _

Wounds were healing, Kakashi noted as he left the stadium. Neji Hyūga had finally accepted Tenten's death when he found an orphan in Amegakure. He had brought her here to Konohagakure to live, and with the permission of Tsunade-sama, the child known as Shinta would be able to enroll in the Ninja Academy in the following years. Neji and the girl were already strongly attached, and Naruto had a strange but passionate interest in the red-haired child. Kakashi had also noticed how the blond shinobi had cheered for an unknown Kirigakure kunoichi before his own match. He heard that her name was Tsuchigumo Hotaru, who had traveled from her small village to Kirigakure to become a kunoichi. The golden-haired genin had a special connection to her master who was rumored to be the Rokubi's jinchūriki Utakata. Kakashi had noticed with interested of how the kunoichi used a bubble blower as her offense and defense weapon. She could also use Water Release justu. Although she lost to Matsuri of Sunagakure, Kakashi saw the Kirigakure kunoichi smile as she was carried away by the medical team. He had heard that Matsuri was promoted to the rank of chūnin as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

Silently, Kakashi walked over to his team later that night in Naruto's apartment. Naruto was his usual hyperactive self, happy to finally have made the rank of chūnin. Sai was vaguely smiling, painting a picture he could finally name. "A picture of all our comrades," he whispered. Kakashi watched as Sakura made the dinner, her pink hair flowing as she moved quickly from making one dish to another. Sasuke was observing the situation around him, his left hand relaxed on his side as he bit into a tomato. Kakashi's student – his family – looked as content as they could be, and walked over to them with a light heart and a smile. They would live, they would hurt, they would love, and they would die, but everything was alright at this moment. _Where tree leaves dance…one shall find flames…the fire's shadow will illuminate the village…and once again tree leaves shall bud anew._


End file.
